Never Too Late
by Crimson-Drops
Summary: Cho loves Harry, but she doesn’t want to admit it, will she find out... will Harry love her...will they tell each other...even if they did, how long can they be together...
1. The Ordinary Girl

  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
**~*~Never Too Late~*~**  
  
**A/N:** Finally, I posted it, I got it done a while ago, but I didn't want to post it because I don't think I can keep up with all those tests going on. Now, I'm kinda free, so I started a new one, well, please enjoy.  
  
**~Chapter One: The Ordinary Girl~**  
  
She saw him again. The first time she saw him after Hogwarts. He was the Seeker for England team, she was just an accountant of the Finance Department of the Ministry of Magic. She had a chance of being that Seeker, she was very good also, but she gave it to him.   
  
When they were at school, she was careful, tender, sincere, intelligent, pretty, and she loved to fly. In her own eyes, she was just an ordinary girl. He was always late, loved to sleep, and careless, the most thing he enjoyed was Quidditch, he was the Seeker for the Gryffindor team. He, too, loved to fly, someday, when he would wake up early, he would take his Fireblot to the Quidditch pitch and flew over the lake and back. He always enjoyed the morning fly, but he didn't know that the Ravenclaw Seeker would always watch him through the open window.   
  
Now, she was in the stadium, she saw him dove, and pulled out of the dive. She saw him tore up the pitch, reached out, and caught the snitch. The stadium exploded, she stood up, cheered and smiled. England won the World Cup Quidditch Champion 2002! Silently, she walked down, turned and looked at him one more time before walking away.  
  
"Cho?" She heard someone called her, she turned.  
  
"Hello Harry." She smiled, her face was calm, but her heart was racing.   
  
"Cho, is it really you?" He said in surprise.  
  
Yes, she was Cho Chang just Cho Chang, a ordinary girl with a pretty face. And he was Harry Potter, not just Harry Potter, but the famous 'The Boy Who Lived', the new Quidditch Champion.  
  
"Yes, how are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine, thank-" The exciting crowd didn't even let him finish, they drugged him away. He was now a star, a man that everyone loved, admired, and cared. He wouldn't mind a ordinary girl like her.  
  
Cho sighed and apparated back to her apartment. The next morning, she received _The Daily Telegraph_, as usual. Harry's grinning face was on the front page. Further down, a smaller photo of Ginny Weasley giving him a smack kiss. Picture worth a thousand words, and he had two pictures. She put the paper down and studied his face. He changed a lot, he looked totally different, so different from her memory five years ago. The last time she saw him was at her graduation, he wasn't even seventeen. He grew more mature, the ingenious smile grew deeper, but his brilliant emerald green eyes stayed the same.  
  
_Do I like him?_ She asked herself this question once again, and the answer was no. She denied her real feelings again. Carefully, closed her heart to anyone._ No, I do not like him, and he would never like me, he belongs to Ginny Weasley. _She had given up before even trying.  
  
When they were at school, they were friends, just a 'hello' when they passed each other by in the halls. But every time after that 'hello' came out, her heart would always beat faster.  
  
She smiled at the photo, just like how she would smile at him when they were in school. Her heart started beating the rhythm, the rhythm that she would have when she sees Harry, the rhythm that only Harry could create. She calmed herself down. _Cho Chang, you do not like Harry Potter._ She took a deep breath. ~Sigh~, after five years with out seeing him, she thought she forget about him. Actually, she never thought she wanted him, but seeing him again, seemed waking her senses up, again.  
  
She got dressed and went to work. She put on a smile, walked into her tiny but tidy office and started working. She needed to finish two reports for tomorrow. One for her department, and one for the Ministry. She was quite satisfied with her job, as a twenty-three-year-old, she was in a very good position. She was busy all the time and she enjoyed it, she didn't want to have anytime to think anything.   
  
She dipped her quill in her ink bottle and started to write, neat handwritings landed on the parchment. She was a very accomplished person, everything she decided to do, she would do good. People knew she wasn't ordinary, but to herself, she was.   
  
She kept working, not moving a inch from her chair for about three hours now. Her co-workers were curious about this at the beginning, but they got used to it. They would let her concentrate on whatever she was doing. They, now, knew that she didn't want to be interrupted at anytime, anywhere.  
  
"Miss Chang?" She heard someone calling her. She turned, it was Sherry, one of her co-workers. "An invitation, for you." Even they had been working together for more than four years now, Sherry would still call her 'Miss Chang', and so did all her co-workers. She didn't know why and she didn't care. She didn't know that they all admired her, all wanted to be like her, and maybe, wanted to replace her.  
  
"Thank you." Sherry gave the red envelope to her. It was from Roger Davis, her former Quidditch Captain, and Oliver Wood, the former Gryffindor Quidditch Captain._ When did they become friends?_ She thought. She opened it, they invited her, and all the people who was on either of the house Quidditch teams and graduated after 1992. Inside, another little note written by Roger only:  
  
_Yo, Cho,__  
__  
__Come, it will be fun, I guarantee you. Don't you want to see me? Hehe, just kidding, anyways, please come, it took us quite a while to organize it.__  
__  
__Yours Sincerely__  
__Roger,_  
  
Now, not many people still call her 'Cho'. She lost contact with most of her friends, and she didn't care much.   
  
_Why didn't he just sent it to my apartment. _She thought. She put the invitation back in the envelope, didn't think much about it. Harry _ should _come, but how many things on the world that should be, but not? Who can, she, or anyone, expect the famous Harry Potter to come to a simple Quidditch team reunion like this?   
  
**A/N:** Is it sad? Want a happier chapter next time? Like it? Not like it? Please REVIEW and tell me. Thanks.  
  



	2. In My Heart Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
**Liz: **Ok, it's up.  
  
**Chibi Maylan: **Thanks.  
**  
****Kiwee: **Guess what, you are right.  
  
**Alec6427:** How sad do you want it to be then?  
  
**Cozboz:** I really don't think that Cho would do that.  
  
**ShyGirl**: I changed the title, happy?  
  
**A/N: **Finally, I found a computer I can use. It took me a while to get this thing up, so please, be nice to it, especially this capter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_**Recap: **__She put the invitation back in the envelope, didn't think much about it. Harry should come, but how many things on the world that should be, but not? Who can, she, or anyone, expect the famous Harry Potter to come to a simple Quidditch team reunion like this?_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**  
****~Chapter Two: In My Heart Forever~**  
  
Cho finished one of her reports and looked down to her watch: 3:00 p.m., she should eat her lunch long ago. She put everything down, took her sandwich, which she made this morning and walked out. She walked toward the lake, her favourite place to relax. She sat down, watching the duck swam by, the birds flew over, and some little kids who were chasing each other. She finished her lunch, but didn't want to go back to her tiny office. For an August day, it wasn't that hot, her silky black hair flew in the breeze. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sun and the wind.  
  
Finally, she stood up and walked back to her office. 3:45 p.m., she sat back down and started writing. This report was to the Minister of Magic. She had to be more careful of choosing the words. She wrote one scroll after one scroll, by the time she finished, it was already 7:00 p.m., all the other people already left. She sighed and put her things away. To most of the people, she got the most boring life that anyone could possible get. Most of the girls her age were already married. But her, she didn't even have a boyfriend. It was not like that no one fancies her, it was just that she didn't want to. In her heart, she had a prince, a prince that was so perfect, so surreal. Only one person on the world fitted, even if she didn't want to admit, it was Harry Potter.  
  
She apparated back to her apartment, pulled off her robes, and changed into a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. She didn't know why, but there was a headache. She shook her head, but she felt dizzy. She held on the table, until the vertigo was gone. She didn't care that much, she thought that she was just too tired.  
  
She was hungry, but she didn't feel like cooking, again, she made herself a sandwich. She didn't even know why she never got tired of sandwich, she had once been eating sandwich for a week.  
  
Cho finished her 'dinner' (if you even call that one is), took a shower, and went to bed. It was only 8:30, but she had no intentions to do anything with that terrible headache.  
  
She lay on her bed and left the window open, she loved fresh air. I closed her eyes, but there was something in the in of her head, screaming. She tried to listen, but it was too frizzle. Then it left her. All of a sudden, she felt so weak... she couldn't even breathe, then, everything went black...  
  
She woke up next morning, totally forgot what had happened last night. As usual, she read the newspaper, went to work, came home, eat 'dinner', then, go to bed.  
  
Time passed her by like this, she knew that her life is boring, but she didn't do anything to make it more interesting, nor did she care. It was the night of the party, she decided to go, because there was no reason that she shouldn't be. She found herself her favourite black dress. She had chosen black, her favourite and most dignified colour. She got dressed and brushed her long, silky, raven, black hair. She looked beautiful, the dress almost swept the floor. She took a breath and apparated right in front of the Diagon Alley.  
  
She walked in, she wasn't the first one, but there weren't many people there yet. Roger Davis and Olive Wood, the hosts were already there.  
  
"Cho Chang?" Roger Davis exclaimed.  
  
"Hi Roger, what?" She smiled.  
  
"You were just a little kid when I graduated, and now... you are, just..."  
  
"Oh, come on Roger, it's not like she will just stay as a kid forever." Oliver entered the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, Cho, I forget, this is Oliver Wood, the former Gryffindor Captain."  
  
"Yeah, I remember you." Cho turned to Oliver and smiled again.  
  
"You know him? I didn't know that." Roger grinned.  
  
"Yeah, he told Harry to knock me off the broom, remember?" Cho joked.  
  
"Oh, do you have to remember that?" Oliver ginned.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Fine." Just as Oliver said that, someone else walked in, it was Gorge and Fred Weasley. "Hi," Cho greeted causally.  
  
"Hi, you are."  
  
"Fred, it's Cho Chang, remember, you're such an idiot."  
  
"No, I'm not!" Fred protested.  
  
"Of course you are, you are the one who always want to concuss her with the Bugler. Oh god." Gorge teased. Cho kept smiling, she figured that listening to the twins arguing was kind of fun.  
  
Cho took a seat, chatting with her old friends and teammates, and some people from Gryffindor. She didn't expect Harry to come, but she, once a while, would look toward the door, wanting a miracle to happen, wanting Harry appear in front of her, wanting... She looked back down, killing those thoughts.  
  
After awhile, almost everyone was here, Harry didn't come. She smiled at her stupid thoughts before, how could him, Harry Potter, come to a party like this? She thought. Just then, the door opened, outside of it, stood the man that she was 'waiting' for. Harry Potter.  
  
Almost every cheered, Harry Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived', the Quidditch Champion, came to their party. Cho didn't move, she sat silently in a corner, all her friends went up, but she didn't. Silently, she watched as Harry walking through the crowd. He got a big grin on his face, but Cho, only Cho could see the sour under that smile, she didn't know that it was about, but she knew that he wasn't entirely happy.  
  
She didn't talk much, she didn't like to talk anyway. She poured herself another glass of wine. She liked it, but she never drank it that much. "Cho."  
  
She looked up, realized that Harry was standing right in front of her, looking quite drunk. "Oh, hi Harry."  
  
"Cho, I want to say something, it's in my heart, and I want it to get out. But I don't want to tell them, they are just..."  
  
"Tell me if you want to. I don't let the paper know." Cho gestured the seat beside her, he sat down.  
  
"Thank you. He paused then started again. "Ginny broke up with me."  
  
Cho's heart started to beat the rhythm, "Why?" Finally, she asked.  
  
"I don't know, she said she's so tired of this relationship. She wants to end, she doesn't want to keep going. I think she loves someone else now."  
  
She tried to calm herself down, she did, "Don't worry about it, there are a lot of girls who love you. They want to be yours."  
  
"But I don't want them!" Harry said, Cho sense the agony in his voice.  
  
"I see, how can a normal, ordinary girl win the famous Harry Potter's heart." She said, almost telling herself off.  
  
"It's not entirely like that, I don't really care if they are... you know, ordinary, or something, plus, I don't want to be famous. Because my mom, I'm 'The Boy Who Lived', and I don't play Quidditch because I love it, not for the glory." Harry said and started into Cho's vivid brown eyes.  
  
Cho looked back for a moment and then looked away. His eyes, they had too much power over her. "Harry, it's alright."  
  
"No it's not!" Harry said it like a baby. "I, I, all the girls I love, don't love me."  
  
"How many." Cho joked.  
  
"Two," Harry looked up. "One, never even lay her eyes on me, the other, loved me, then left me."  
  
"Who is she?" Cho asked, suddenly, realizing that she shouldn't ask this. "Harry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't..."  
  
"It's alright, I don't mind, but I can't tell you, I never told anyone, she's someone special, very special. I want to keep her in my heart, forever." Harry gave a sour smile. "And you, do you have someone in mind?"  
  
"I..." She didn't know how to answer._ Do I love him?_ She asked herself. She didn't wait for the answer to came out, "I will keep him in my heart, too. In my heart forever."  
  
**A/N: **Well, that's the second chapter, hope you enjoy it. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Be My Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
**lil´angel: **Well, sorry about the drunken-Harry thing. I need him to say something, and it's kinda stupid to just let him say it. You'll see.  
  
**girly girl:** You won't get bord.  
  
**swt-angel-babi3: **Thanks.  
  
**Lee Weasley: **Of course it wasn't the end...  
  
**Kenshin: **Thanks.  
  
**Louise: **Actually I got another plan, but thanks anyway..  
  
**WindDragoon: **Okay.  
  
**Cozboz: **Ok...  
  
**amy: **Well, here is the next chapter.  
  
**A/N: **Finally, I got this chapter up. The computer in China can't update anything. Well, I'm back. Hehe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Recap: **__"I…" She didn't know how to answer. _Do I ** love **him? _She asked herself. She didn't wait for the answer, she said, "I will keep him in my heart, too. In my heart forever…" _  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**~Chapter Three: Be My Princess~**  
  
Suddenly, Harry stood up, and lifted Cho out of the chair. Maybe it was the wine, he flung his arms around Cho, held her close, "Be my princess." He whispered. For once, Cho didn't know that happened, but the uncontrollable tears streamed down her face. It was the first time she'd ever fallen into someone's arm, it felt so surreal for a moment. No one saw them, they were all too busy to bother look over to the corner. They stood like that, not letting go of each other...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cho couldn't really remember what exactly happened that night. The only thing she could remember was the Harry held her, that was all. She didn't know how did she got back to her apartment. Then, she only knew that she woke up next morning with a headache. _Oh, this god damn headache! _ She thought. But there was nothing she could do, as usual, she went to work. Thanks heaven, the headache left her at noon.  
  
Without any partially reason, she was kind of happy that day. She cooked herself something. She was happy, there were some leftovers that she could bring as lunch for tomorrow. Just as she finished the dishes, the phone rang._ Mom… _she thought. Cho's mother was a muggle, she told Cho to get a telephone. Her theory was: 'the telephone is faste', which apparently, was true. Cho leaned over and saw the flashing phone number on her Call ID: 0208-240-6485, a phone number she had never seen before. She picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Cho?" Came a male's voice  
  
"Yes." Who is it? She thought, other than her mother and the people who bugged her to buy some kind of insurance, no one had ever phoned her.  
  
"It's Harry," Came a voice of the other side of the phone.  
  
Her heart leaped. "Hi, Harry."  
  
"Cho, I, I, just want to apologized for, for what I did that night. I, I wasn't thinking clearly. Well, I'm sorry." He said.  
  
For a moment, she didn't know what to say, it was just a hug. Even it meant so much to her, she didn't think that Harry would care. "It's alright."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay…" There was a long pause, then, Cho started again. "Well."  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Goodnight." Harry said and hung up the phone. He felt so lonely. _Why don't you want to be my princess?_ He whispered to himself. _You said there are so many people want to be mine, why don't you want to be mine? _ He walked to the open window and whispered to the breeze.  
  
Cho, on the other hand, was staring at the night sky, also. _You really want me to be your princess? No you don't, you didn't know what you were saying, you didn't know what you were thinking, you were drunk. _She told herself. She didn't know whether the phone call ruined her day or not. Again she didn't want to do anything.   
  
Harry was sitting by the phone, waiting for phone call that he knew would never came.  
  
She didn't know what was it, but something inside her, so strong, that she couldn't deny, told her to phone Harry. She picked up the phone, dialled the number, 0208-240-6485. Then, she slammed the phone down. No!_ NO!_ **_NO!_** _I'm not going to phone him. _She didn't want to, yet she wanted, she really did. Once again, she wanted and tried to deny her feelings, but she couldn't resist it anymore. She picked up the phone again, dialled the phone number, _0208-240-6485_.  
  
Harry heard the phone rang. The number on the Call ID was 0208-457-8521. His heart leaped. Was it… "Hello?" She didn't say anything. "Hello?" She was silent. "Anyone there?"  
  
"Yes." Finally, she answered. "It's Cho."  
  
"Oh, hi. Anything wrong." Harry sensed it.  
  
"No, just want to talk, are you busy?" Cho asked, her heart beat faster and faster.  
  
"No, not really." Harry replied. "What do you want to say?"  
  
"Nothing in particular." Cho answered. "How did you get my phone number?"  
  
"Well, I tried to owl you, but Hedwig was not here, and god knows when she would be back. I thought you might have a phone. I looked up in the phone book."  
  
"Oh. You did?"   
  
"Yeah, there was like twenty C. Chang's"  
  
Cho laughed, "Why did you pick this one?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry said, suddenly lowered his voice, "There was something about this number."  
  
Cho was silent, it was true, there was something about her phone number. She picked it, she didn't know why, but she picked this phone number. 0208-457-8521. "What about it?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know, my intuition told me." Harry answered.  
  
Cho gave a tiny laugh, "Guess your intuition was right."  
  
"Yeah, where do you work?" Harry asked.  
  
"In the Finance Department, an accountant."  
  
"Wow, that's pretty good. You were good with numbers when you were in school."  
  
"Thanks, but it's really boring sometimes. Playing Quidditch is more fun." Cho said.  
  
"Why didn't you sign up?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sign up for what?"  
  
"When they came to Hogwarts to pick a Seeker. You didn't even sign up. Why?"  
  
"Well," She wasn't very good at lying. She searched for a best reason for what she did. "My mother doesn't want me to be a Seeker. She thinks it's too dangerous." She used her mother a lot, even it sounded stupid, but it worked ever time.  
  
"Oh." Harry answered. There was a long silence, "Sorry, Cho, I have to go. I…"  
  
"Oh, okay, bye."  
  
"Bye." Harry said and hung up the phone. He reminded still for a second, tried to process his conversation with her. Her voice was so sweet, so tender, so… He had to hung up, he didn't know what he might say if the conversation continued. Her voice, it did strange thing to him, it gave him a strange desire to tell her how he felt about her. And he knew, if he did, she wouldn't even be his friend.  
  
Cho went back to her study. She knew that Harry didn't want to talk to her. She shouldn't phone him at first place. She shouldn't. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to sleep. She started the to do the tax for the International Cooperation Department, which they would not need till the next month. She worked, wanted to focus, but couldn't.Suddenly, she felt dizzy again. She placed her head on the table, waiting for the vertigo to leave. It didn't, her head ached, she felt like that her head was going to explode, she felt…  
  
**A/N: **What did she feel? What would happen? If you want to know, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you. And by the way, anyone wants to take a guess on what's special about her phone number? If you do, tell me. I want to see. (0208 is just an area code, no meaning,.) Thanks!  
  



	4. Never Too Late

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
** lil´angel: **Thanks.  
  
**Bon: **Well, every number is for something.  
  
** kitty: **Thanks for your correction, and you are right, _part _ of it is a Chinese pronoucation.  
  
**Cozboz: **Oh well, I'll just keep the 0208 thing, to lazy to change, hehe.  
  
** Unicor's brother: **Thanks...  
  
**icedrake:** They won't explode, don't worry, but I don't think they'll admit their feelings in a short time. hehe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Recap:** She worked, wanted to focus, but couldn't. Suddenly, she felt dizzy again. She placed her head on the table, waiting for the vertigo to leave. It didn't, her head ached, she felt like that her head was going to explode, she felt…_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**~Chapter Four: Never Too Late~**  
  
Cho woke up in the middle of the night. The curtains flew in the wind. She walked into the dinning room, got herself a cup of water and drank it. She felt a bit better. _Why… why do I have this bloody headache?_ She walked up to the draw and got out a bottle of Aspirin pills, she took out two and swallowed them.  
  
She didn't know what was happening to her, she never had continuous headaches like this before, what was happening to her?! She sat down and closed her eyes, thinking things over and over: her family, her friends, her job, her life, things she loved, things she hated, and… Harry Potter… _Harry Potter_ . Suddenly, she opened her eyes. Harry Potter… The-Boy-Who-Lived… the boy she loved… _Harry, Ni wei shen mo bu ai wo? Wei shen mo bu ai wo?_ She whispered. A drop of tear ran down her pale cheek. She whipped it off quickly, she couldn't cry, not for Harry, it was be hopeless, then why do so?  
  
Once, her friend, Penelope, had told her, "It's never too late, never too late to start, never too late to stop, never too late to love someone, never too late to…"_ It's never too late, right, but why would I do something that I'm 120% sure would not work, She thought. Harry, why do I have to love you, why **you**?_  
  
Cho wasn't a girl who would tell the boy that she loves him, but she might give him some hints. If only, if only the boy was not Harry; if only she had the courage; if only Harry loved her too; if only Harry would tell her…  
  
She shook her head, discarding any thoughts she had about Harry. She needed to sleep, she needed to relax, she needed this bloody headache stop! But what she needed wasn't only for those physical pains to stop. She was too, a human being, she too, needed someone to talk to; she too, needed comfort; she too, needed love.  
  
She sighed, finally, she decided to go sleep. She went to the bathroom, took a shower, and went to bed.  
  
She sun rose, the alarm clock rang, Cho reached out her hand and tried to turn the alarm down, but the clock fell from her nerveless fingers. She took a few deep breaths, and straggled up, picked up the alarm clock and threw it on the bed.  
  
She walked into her bathroom, turned on the cold water and covered her face with a cold towel. It made her feel better, the headache was gone, but she was still tired. She didn't want to go to work, not because that she was tired, she did so many things when she was tired, it didn't really matter to her, but there was something else, something deep in the ground yet above the air, something she couldn't explain. She wanted to stay at home, not thinking about thinking, not to worry about anything...  
  
Just as she wondered whether she would sent a note say that she didn't feel too well or not, a face appeared in her fireplace. Of course, her tiny little apartment didn't have a fireplace, she brought one, in case that her boss needed to talk to her, or, when the thing he needed to tell her is urgent.  
  
"Miss Chang, I just got a message for the Foreign Affairs Department, we have to get the four tax reports done_ and_ the three taxes calculated, by the end of today. I believe that you are responsible for all the stuff of the Foreign Affairs Department, bring everything, they needed to get this by tomorrow morning, you'll have to work hard. See you at work." With a small pop, the head vanished.  
  
It took Cho a second or two to process what her boss had said, he always talked to people like that, which didn't really make Cho feel good. She knew that he is her boss, but that didn't mean he could treat her not like a person. Than again, if she wanted the job, she would have to do one thing, tolerate.  
  
Of course, her dream of not going to work today turned into bubbles. Quickly, she got dressed, took all her unfinished tasks regarding to the Foreign Affairs Department with her, and apparated.  
  
She got there, it was 6:30, even her boss wasn't there yet, but she didn't mind those, what she called, unimportant things. She sat down in her tiny office and started working. It was the third time she had to do this. She was responsible for the Foreign Affairs Department, it was a bit unfortunate actually, the Foreign Affairs Department seemed always change their minds. Once they wanted their taxes done two weeks before what they told her, so she, had to stay her office till four a.m. to finish the, what she called, god damned thing.  
  
And now, she started working, furiously. People came, people gone, getting dark… Finally, she finished the seven things, all together, and sent them by the owl. She watched as it flew away. ~Sigh~_ Why is life so tough._ She thought. She asked her mother a question that made her mother so scared when she was four: "What's the point of living?" That was not a quetion a normal four-year-old girl would ask. Her little fairytale-world broke, when her cousin told her that there was no such a thing as 'happily ever after' when she was only three. And after that, she never put hopes into life.  
  
But there was something, something you couldn't see, you couldn't touch, but feel, kept her alive. For more than twenty year…  
  
**A/N:** What do you think? Good? Bad? Please REVIEW and tell me. Thanks.  
  



	5. A Beautiful Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
**Silver:** Sorry about last chapter, I know it's a little boring, I wrote it on the airplane, so you know… I tried to make this chapter more interesting. Really hope you like it.  
  
**kitty:** Yeah, you got the Chinese, great!  
**  
****Alec6427:** You want everything turns out great.  
  
**shdurrani: **Thanks for the review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Recap:** _Finally, she finished the seven things, all together, and sent them by the owl. ~Sigh~ Why is life so tough. She thought. Her little fairytale-world broke, when her cousin told her that there was no such a thing as 'happily ever after' when she was only three. But there was something, something you couldn't see, you couldn't touch, but feel, kept her alive. For more than twenty year…_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**~Chapter Five: A Beautiful Mistake~**  
  
Cho looked down at her watch, 2:30 a.m., for some reason, she wasn't as tired as that the previous morning, and she didn't feel like going home. She was too empty, she was too lonely, and she didn't want to back and face herself again in her tiny apartment.  
  
She apparated to Hogsmeade, it was eerily quiet compare to the Hogsmeade in her mind. Of course, she never came her three in the morning either. She wondered around and saw the only source of light, The Three Broomsticks. She saw no one, except for Madam Rosmerta, (**A/N:** Is that the lady's name? I read the books in Chinese version.) of course, but then, she saw another… human, maybe, wearing a large black cloak.  
  
"May I help you?" Madam Rosmerta offered a smile.  
  
"Um, I would like a Firewhiskey, please." She didn't often drink alcohol, but today, she wanted to get drunk, it wouldn't be great, she knew, but she wanted to. Alcohol could make her forget about all her miseries, well, at least for that night.  
  
"Sure thing." Madam Rosmerta smiled and handed Cho a bottle of Firewhiskey.  
  
"Thanks," Cho replied. She slipped her Firewhiskey, wordlessly, motionlessly. She stared at the person who was at the end of bar. There was something familiar about him to her. Maybe it was the Whiskey she had, feeling bold, she walked over and put her slender hand on the person's shoulder. He turned around, staring back her with his gaunt but still intelligent green eyes. "Harry?!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Cho?" The man answered, half drunk. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" He asked.  
  
"What are _you_ doing here in the middle of the night?" Cho asked back.  
  
"I… I don't feel like being at home, alone. You?"  
  
"I, well, I don't want to be at home by myself, too." Cho whispered back.  
  
"Okay then," Harry took another slip of his Firewhiskey and looked up again. "Cho?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"Talk to me."  
  
Harry's request made Cho confused, "I beg you pardon?"  
  
"Talk to me." Harry said again, drunkenly.  
  
"About what?" Cho asked, slipping her Firewhiskey.  
  
"I don't know, about you maybe, if you don't mind."  
  
Cho gave a little laugh, "Me, I'm not a interesting person, talking about me?"  
  
"Yeah, you're interesting to me." Harry said.  
  
Cho looked up, surprised, "Okay, if you think so, what do you want to know about me?"  
  
"Anything, where do you live?"  
  
"Victoria Dr., you?"  
  
"Oh, I live here, at Hogsmeade."  
  
"Oh." Silence fell. Both of sitting there, slipping their Firewhiskey. Didn't know why, but Cho had a strong desire to tell Harry how she felt about him. She wanted him to know, even if he wouldn't love her, she wanted him to know, at lease, she loved him._ At least, she loved him._ "Harry."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
_What's the point?! Cho Chang, don't make fun of yourself! _She told herself, "Never mind."  
  
"No, tell me." Harry asked.  
  
"No, you won't be interested."  
  
"I will!" Harry yelled. His voice made Madam Rosmerta jump. "Sorry." He said. Suddenly, he stood up, pulled Cho in his arms once again. It shocked Madam Rosmerta, but I shocked Cho more. Harry pressed his lips against Cho's, Cho enjoyed the sweetness of his lips, involuntarily, she kissed him back, with all her passion and hunger. Madam Rosmerta knew better that stick around, she left the front desk back to her office, left the two lovers alone.  
  
Neither of them wanted to let go of each other, they clung to each other, listen to each other's heartbeats, filling each other's emptiness. His fingers ran through her soft midnight black hair. Finally, Cho pulled away, gazed into his eyes, breathlessly. She saw the sorrow, the innocence, the hopelessness, and the pain in his eyes. She locked her hands behind his neck, drew his head to her level, closed her eyes, and kissed him once more…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry slept with a slight hint of smile on his face, lay with his arms around a dainty-looking woman by his side. The full moon's light shone on them through the open window, both of them slept peacefully. (**A/N:** If you want something happened between them that night, think that way, if you don't, then they did nothing.)  
  
Harry woke up next morning with a hangover, and Cho with a headache, but in the deepest place in their heart, there was a sweet memory.  
  
"Cho, I'm so sorry. I… I... well... Don't come near me next time when I'm drinking." Harry said in frustration.  
  
"It's okay." Cho replied, privately thinking that she might want to get near him again _only_ when he's drunk.  
  
"I'm really sorry, I know I shouldn't… but I, my mind wasn't clear, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know, don't worry, I don't mind… that."  
  
"So, I didn't offend you, I mean, are we still friends?"  
  
"Yes, of course we are still friends." _Actually, I want to be more than just friends_, Cho thought. "You thought I was your princess, again, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah…" Harry answered. _Actually, you** are** my princess_.  
  
"Well, I'll just be going, work, you know." Finally Cho said.  
  
"Yeah, see you."  
  
"Bye." With that, Cho left Harry, she went home first, gathered her stuff and went to work. Since she had done all the work she planned to do for the next week, she had nothing to do now. She thought about last, to her, it was kind of sweet, actually. She knew that Harry was drunk and, again, thought she was Ginny, or whomever that lucky girl was. But she didn't know that _lucky girl_ was herself.  
  
Even she thought that Harry didn't like her, still, she wanted to be with him, like last night. She knew it was a mistake, but it was a beautiful mistake…  
  
**A/N:** Is this more more interesting? Hope so, if you like it, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks a lot.  



	6. A Little Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
**Cho-Chang: **Thanks for the review, and about the Chinese thing, I put it in the A/N.  
  
**Silver: **Thanks.  
  
**Cozboz: **Hum... well...  
  
**lil´angel:** Sorry, Harry's drunk again, but I needed him to, sorry, hope it won't happen again.  
  
**Silver-MoonStar:** Ok, I did.  
  
**A/N:** Since some one asked, the Chinese (Pin-Yin) I posted in the fourth chapter, 'Ni wei shen mo bu ai we', it means 'why don't you love me.' Thanks for reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Recap:**_ Even she thought that Harry didn't like her, still, she wanted to be with him, like last night. She knew it was a mistake, but it was a beautiful mistake…_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**~Chapter Six: A Little Comfort~**  
  
"Miss Chang?" Cho's boss called her, bringing her back to reality.  
  
"Yes sir?" Cho stood up.  
  
"I was just wondering, do you wanna do the International Cooperation Department's taxes as well? Robert left."  
  
"Permanently?" Cho asked, she seriously did not want to accept his boss's 'offer', it meant that he would double her salary, but it also meant more work.  
  
"Yes, so?"  
  
Cho hesitated for a moment, then, she answered, "I'll take it."  
  
He smiled, "Great, here it is, they wanted it before next Friday. Thanks." He handed Cho a pile of paper, she took the paper back to her office and started working.  
  
Cho never liked to _waste time_, but in her friends' eyes, her type of wasting time wasn't quite like theirs. She never sat around and doing nothing, if she finished everything she had to, she would find something else. Except for one condition-- when Harry was flying, she would watch. But that was only when she was in school.  
  
And now, she had, again, made herself very busy. No one knew the reason why she would do that, only she did. She didn't want to think, she didn't want to have time to think. All her life, she felt half miserable, the only thing that could cheer her up was Quidditch. The minute she held the Snitch in her first _real_ Quidditch game against Hufflepuff in her fourth year, was her most magnificent moment. She felt she had no personality, no individuality, just an empty shall, filled with responsibilities, burdens, and pressure. She felt lonely, sure, she had loads of friends, but she never had a _real_ friend that she could share her secrets with. All her life, she kept all her secrets inside herself, not telling anyone.  
  
She seemed to have a perfect life, but only she knew that it was a just façade. She covered herself up with a beautiful cover, but only she knew what was inside that cover: a pathetic little girl who got _nothing_ she really wanted. Her desire wasn't something that an ordinary person couldn't have. She just wanted two parents who wouldn't expect her to get 100% on every single test; she just wanted a friend who could really understand her, not think her as a no-worry girl; she just wanted the only boy she had ever loved to love her…  
  
Cho worked with her bloody headache, unfortunately, she forgot to bring the medicine, and so, she had to wait till she got back. Today, she left work when everyone else did. She went directly home, she needed to relax, she needed to sleep, she thought she could cope with the physically pain, but it turned out that couldn't, anymore.  
  
She lay on her bed, staring at the night sky. The starts shone so bright; the full moon's silvery light illuminated her body; her long, midnight black hair looked like silk on her pillow. She was dead tired, and she couldn't sleep. She thought things over, not her pass, not the her present, but her future. She wondered if she would be like this forever. Most of her friends were married, they all had found their prince. She did, too, but that prince didn't belong to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, on the other hand, was too, lying on his bed with eyes widely opened. He had always loved to look at the night sky. The darkness of the sky reminded him of the wildness of his heart. When he was young, he wanted to do so many things: to get better grades, to kill Voldemort, to play professional Quidditch… There were so many, he accomplished every single one of them, except for one. He wanted to be with Cho, sure, he loved Ginny also, but he wanted Cho way more than he ever wanted Ginny. He was guilty, and maybe that was why Ginny left him, he thought she might knew.  
  
He sighed,_ Cho, why don't you love me?_ He whispered to the night sky. He thought about the previous night, he couldn't remember what exactly what had happened. He knew, he kissed her, but did she kiss him back? He wanted to know. So many times, he wanted to ask Cho what did she felt about him, but he didn't have the courage. He had the courage to go against Voldemort, but not to ask Cho a simple question. He didn't want to experience the same pain, the same humiliation, and the smae lost again, like eight years ago, when he asked her to the Yule Ball. He didn't want to be turned down like that, again. At least now, they are still friends, even if he wanted more, but he could not risk that precious friendship they had shared between them.  
  
He looked at his alarm clock: 2:25 a.m., he knew he need to sleep. He closed his eyes, tried to sleep and failed, he looked up again: 2:55 a.m. He didn't move his eyes from the clock, watching the red numbers changing from 2:56 to 2:57... 2:78... 2:59... 3:00...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cho stared at her clock: 3:01... 3:02... 3:03... 3:04... She got down, wnet to the dinning room. She couldn't sleep, couldn't stop her headache, couldn't get Harry's face out of her mind… Finally, she knew, she wanted Harry, she needed Harry. Only Harry, could make her forget all her miseries; only Harry could solve all her problems without a word; only Harry could give the care she desired, the warmth she needed, and the loved wished.  
  
She poured herself a cup of water, drinking it slowly. Never too late, it's never too late…_ Tell him, tell him! I've got to tell him, no matter what he feels, I have to tell him…_ Cho thought. She knew, she could likely to kill this thought as she woke up tomorrow morning, but these thought comforted her, maybe just for a little while, it comforted her...  
  
**A/N:** Inner feelings, like it? If you do, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks a lot!  



	7. What Should I Do

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

****

~*~Wendy~*~: Ok… I'll talk to you in school.

****

BoPeep: Your story is great also.

****

Cho-Chang: Yeah, the Chinese thing, oh well, it's not that important anyways.

Silver: She doesn't really have leisure time, hehe. Never, well except when she's watching Harry, of course.

****

Kenshin: Thanks for the review.

****

Cozboz: Yeah, go Canadians!!

****

Pink lipsticks & lil' angel: We'll see.

Shdurrani: Thanks for the review.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Recap:Tell him, tell him, I've got to tell him, no matter what he feels, I have to tell him… _Cho thought. She knew, she could likely to kill this thought as she woke up tomorrow morning, but these thought comforted her, maybe just for a little while, it comforted her._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

~Chapter Seven: What Should I Do~  


Cho was absolutely right, she woke up next morning and killed her thoughts from the pervious night completely. Why would she do such a stupid thing like that? 

The day went pretty fast and smooth. Not too good, not too bad. She finished off the taxes and went home. She took a shower, ate some bread she found in her refrigerator, and that was her dinner.

She was dead tired, but she couldn't sleep. She hated it when it happened. Her mind was fully occupied by Harry, the mysterious night, the hug. They were wrong, but they buried deep in her heart. She still remembered when Harry asked her to the Yule Ball, a blushing little boy; the unforgettable smile he had when her first he saw her at the Quidditch pitch…

Again, her world went black…

Friday morning, she alarm started beeping. Cho reached out and turned it off, she couldn't get up, she felt so weak, her head erupted in pain. She struggled to get up, the world was spinning. She fell back to the wall, closed her eyes, waiting for the vertigo to leave.

Finally, she stood up straight. She wrote a not to her boss, saying that she couldn't make it. She tied to her owl, and it flew out. She shouldn't do this, having an owl flying across London at morning would make the muggles suspicious. But she couldn't worry about so many things all together. _What's wrong with me? _She thought.

After all, she decided to go see a doctor. She got dressed and went to her family doctor, Dr. Whitelaw. He wasn't just a MD, but a specialist of the nervous system.

"So, you've been experiencing headaches and vertigos, right?" He asked, to make sure."

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"More than a month, about."

"Alright, lets get you through some tests."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three days later, Cho went to get her test results. As she walked in, Mrs. Colvin, the receptionist, suddenly cast a sympathetic look on her face, "Please take a sit, Miss Chang, he'll be right here with you."

Cho sat down, from the way Mrs. Colvin said it, she knew it wouldn't be a very good news, she wasn't scared, but somewhat disappointed.

He called her in, "Hello, Miss Chang, please take a seat." she sat down. "Well, I do have new for you, but I'm afraid that they aren't very great."

"What is it?" She asked, as calm as a usual.

"You have a brain tumour, growing. I wish I had better news for you." There was a long silence, Dr. Whitelaw gave Cho time to process what he had just told her. Then, he started again, "It's too big for the gamma knife to cut it; radiation couldn't help by now, if you come two or three weeks earlier, maybe; and chemotherapy _might _help, but…"

"What percent is the curative ratio?" Cho asked.

"10 percent." He answered.

Cho nodded, "I see." she didn't want to do it. She knew exactly, what chemotherapy could do to her. She thought it was not worth trying. "How long do I have?"

"Well, it depends, but generally, three to six months."

She nodded, "Do I need to be in the hospital?" Cho sighed and asked.

"Not that if you don't want to, but you shouldn't be so tired. If you don't mind, are you still living with your parents?" He questioned.

"No, I live by myself now."

"Then you need a nurse."

"I'll think about it. Would you mind telling me how it will end?"

"Well, after a month, the head aches will leave you, then, you will want to sleep a lot. After that, you'll have trouble focusing balancing and with speech. Eventually, you'll slip into a coma, your lungs will be filled with fluid, then, it all ends." He finished, not wanting to look up. He had patients in the same situation as Cho before, but none of them accepted the fact like she did. It somewhat made him scared, he would rather have her scream, or cry, or whatever, than stay as clam as a normal person could possibly be.

"Thank you."

"I wish I had better news for you, I'm sorry." He said again.

Cho gave a sour smiled, "It's alright."

"Do you want me to call you parents? Or you want to tell them yourself?" He asked.

"I'll tell them. Can I still go to work?"

"I recommend you not, it will help the tumour to grow faster. But if you really want to, you still can. It's shouldn't be me, who tell you this, but… have some fun, do something you really want to do, make no regrets when you look back."

Cho smiled a gain. "Thank you, I will."

"Well, good bye." Dr. Whitelaw stood up.

"Bye." She left. Dr. Whitelaw walked out.

"How did she take it?" Mrs. Colvin asked.

"I have never saw a patient took it the way she did, and she's only what? Twenty three?"

Mrs. Colvin sighed, "Good people always have a short life. A girl like her… where are her parents?"

"They never cared." Dr. Whitelaw hissed. It wasn't true, her parents did care for her. It was just that they had a different standard of what's important and what's not. They _should _take this news seriously, but what if they wouldn't even find out.

Cho went home and sat in her study. She looked back on her life, she didn't regret anything, at least, she thought that way. Because of her parents, she learned piano, violin, and a lot of muggle studies. Her mother said, "Someday, you'll find these things useful." She hadn't got a time to use them yet, and she would be gone. Suddenly, she felt so lonely, there were so many things that she wanted to do but hadn't got a chance. She wanted to go travel, to Paris, to Sydney, to Tokyo, to Vienna, to Rome, to… but she hadn't got time anymore. She wanted to love, to stay with her prince… She wanted to have children, play with them, teach them, watch them grow… There things she couldn't do anymore, she did not have time.

Then, she thought about her parents. _Do I want to spend my last days with them? _She asked herself. She wasn't sure, she should, but did she really what to? _Who do I want to be with then? _She asked again. This time, the answer much quicker. _Harry Potter…_

__

I can't tell him, I can't _till him! _She thought. She had been taught to be like this, "Never tell a boy that you love him." Even she saw her friends did it all the time, she kept her old theory.

Then, another voice came to her. _Do something you really want to, leave no regrets. _"Leave no regrets, leave no regrets." she muttered to herself. She knew, if she would never tell him, she would regret it, but even if she would tell him, she would likely regret it, also. She was so confused. _What should I do…_

****

A/N: Isn't that interesting? *Sob*, will she really die? Will magic cure her? Will she tell Harry… If you want to know, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks.


	8. Hopeless

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

****

forest green: Thanks for the review.

****

Cho-Chang: She called him.

****

Blaze: Nice idea, thanks.

****

pink lipstick: Sorry, but I hate happy things. Hehe.

Bon: :O

****

nano527: hehe, I'll try.

****

Silver: Well, I just hope it will be good.

****

Emmeral: Thanks for the review.

****

Kenshin: It was sad, very, very sad.

****

Cozboz: Yeah, magic might cure her.

****

lil' angel: _You _what them to be together forever hey? Hehe, we'll see.

****

shdurrani: Yeah.

****

Anonymous: Thanks for the review.

****

Silver-MoonStar: *sob*

~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Recap:_ Then, another voice came to her. _Do something you really want to, leave no regrets. _"Leave no regrets, leave no regrets." she muttered to herself. She knew, if she would never tell him, she would regret it, but even if she would tell him, she would likely regret it, also. She was so confused. _What should I do…

~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

~Chapter Eight: Hopeless~

Three days went by, Cho didn't feel any difference, physically. But deep inside her heart, she felt the pain beyond anything she could cope with. She never told her parents, she didn't want them to be sad, to tie her with them. Now, there was only one person she wanted to be with, Harry. 

Finally, that night, she called him. She picked up the phone, dialled the number: 0208-240-6458. Harry answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, Harry, it's Cho."

"Oh, hi." Other than that, Harry didn't know what to say. _Why would she call me? _He thought.

She paused for a moment and said, "Are you busy or anything?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I… hum… well, I was just wondering… if… if you'd, hum, come out. I want to… tell you something?" 

"Sure, where?" Harry asked, his heart was beating at a uncontrollable speed. "Then Three Broomsticks? If it's okay, that is."

"Sure, I'll be right there." Cho replied.

"Alright, see you later."

"Bye, see you." Cho hung up the phone. She went into the washroom and for the first time in her entire life, she wanted to look really good.

She walked out of the apartment and apparated to Hogsmeade. She walked into The Three Broomsticks, Harry was already there, "Hey."

"Hi." Harry smiled and gestured the seat beside him. Cho sat down, she _wanted _to tell him, she _needed_ to tell him, but the word just would not come out. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"I…" She didn't know how to answer, she couldn't, she wanted to, but she couldn't. "Do you believe 'forever'?" 

"That's what you're going to ask me?" Harry joked.

"No, just asking."

"Well, no, not really."

"Why not?" Cho asked.

"I don't know, I guess, well I think I could love someone forever, but I can't expect someone to love me forever."

Cho laughed, "Why not?"

"Well, I can only control myself, right?"

"Yeah, that's forever. You'll love her forever."

"I will?" Harry gazed into her eyes.

She stared, "You said you will." She whispered.

"I guess I will, but…"

"But what?" Cho asked, not taking her eyes away from Harry's.

"But she won't love me." Harry looked down.

"And he won't love me, either." She whispered to no one.

"He will." Harry looked up again.

"How are you so sure?" Cho gave a half smile.

"Well, everyone likes you." Harry said, he looked so innocent for once.

"Do _you_ like me?" Cho blurted out. _Cho Chang, what are you thinking!! _

Harry was shocked, he didn't expect Cho to come up with this question. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." Cho muttered.

Harry nodded, he wasn't prepared to answer that question either. Of course he liked her, he loved her, but he wouldn't say it, he couldn't stand to lost the pernicious friendship they had shared, even if he wanted more that that. "What about you," Finally he started. "Do you believe in 'forever'?"

"Well, I do."

"You do?" Harry was surprised, he never thought Cho would believe this. "Why?"

Cho didn't know what had came to her nerve at that moment, she said, "I'll love him forever, till the day I die."

"You believe you can?"

"Yes, I do." Cho answered softly. _I'll love you forever, Harry. I'll love you till the day I die, which wouldn't be to long from now. _She thought.

"So, you'll keep him in your heart forever, like you said?"

"Yes, I will. He'll be in my heart, forever, _forever_."

Harry broke their eye contact, thousands of thoughts ran through his mind. _She would never love him, 'he' is in her heart, she'll love him, forever, **forever**. _He wanted her, he loved her, but she wouldn't love him, she wouldn't. What Harry didn't know was that the 'he' was himself.

If only he knew; if only he would tell her, if only she would have the courage; if only she would tell him; if only they could be together, maybe just a little while, at least, they were together.

"I think I have to go." Finally, Harry stood up. He couldn't stand it anymore. Every single nerve of his told him to take Cho, to hold her, to kiss her, to love her. He knew, he couldn't. He _had_ to go.

"Alright, I'll have to go, too."

"Bye,"

"Good-bye." Cho walked out of The Three Broomsticks, alone. She felt as miserable as Harry was. Cho had a great inner conflict, one side of her said she should tell Harry, another said she shouldn't, today was stupid enough. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to him to know, she wanted him to love her, but she knew, he wouldn't. She wanted Harry to held her again, to kiss her again, but it was just a mistake he made, and he wouldn't make the same mistake again. It was hopeless. 

Harry went home, he sat in front of his desk, thinking about Cho. _Is there a chance, will she love me? _He thought, he didn't know what to do. He felt so lonely, he wanted Cho, he wanted her to be with him, to love him. He _needed _someone to love him. Everyone thought he had everything anyone could expect, but they didn't know, he also wanted love, he wanted the girl he loved to love her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cho went home and went directly to bed. She didn't want to think, didn't want to do anything. She knew she was about to die, she knew that nothing could save her, she knew she couldn't have the only thing she wanted on the world… 


	9. Tell Me, Tell Me!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

****

lil´angel: Ok, ok, I got the chapter up, hope you like it!!

****

pinky: Thank for the review.

****

crystal: Yeah, I think she will.

****

Cozboz: Yeah, I know, it _is _hopeless.

****

pink lipstick: Nice idea…

****

Silver-MoonStar: Well, living is suffer, right? So if she dies… then she'll stop suffer. Hehe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Recap:_ Cho went home and went directly to bed. She didn't want to think, didn't want to do anything. She knew she was about to die, she knew that nothing could save her, she knew she couldn't have the only thing she wanted on the world… _

~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

~Chapter Nine: Tell Me, Tell Me!!~

Time went by quickly, it was now, Christmas, usually, Cho would be with her family, but her parents had left London for a visit of a friend they had in New York. After graduation, Cho had hardly celebrate the holidays, unless her parents call her, she could just take it as a normal day. To her, it was pointless.

To her surprise, Harry phoned her in December 24th, Christmas Eve. The phone rang, she thought it was her parents, but it wasn't, "Hello, Cho?"

"Yeah, Harry?" She recognized his voice.

"Yeah, how are you?" He asked, Cho sensed the nervousness in his voice.

"I'm fine, thank you, what about you?" Cho asked, as nervous as he was.

"Great!" For a moment, neither of them knew what to say, finally Harry started, "Cho, you um… I was just wondering if you want to come over for Christmas? But if you will be with your parents, it's alright."

Suddenly, she felt a bit sorry for Harry, he never remembered what was it like being with parents, she heisted for a minute, then answered, "I will, my parents are in New York now."

Even through the phone, she knew Harry smiled, "Great, you wanna come now, or…"

"You're free now?" She asked.

"Yeah,"

"Alright, I'll be there in about half an hour."

"See you then."

"See you." Cho hung up the phone. She was smiling, she was full of joy, inside and out. She knew, she was being really stupid. She felt she was back to teenage ages, full of beautiful dreams, wanting to have adventures…

She got dressed, again, she chose black, she always thought she looks good in black. She went into the bathroom, the first time she seriously did something to her hair since her graduation. As she finished, she looked at her refection in the mirror. She looked beautiful. Her creamy dark brown eyes, her mid-night black hair, they fitted with her black dress. 

She apparated to Hogsmeade and walked toward Harry's house, as she got there, she gently knocked on his door. In less than a minute, Harry opened the door. He smiled, "Hi, Come on in."

"Hello," Cho smiled too, walking into his house. It was clean and tidy, but Cho got a feeling that he just cleaned it two minutes ago.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?" Harry asked as he gestured the seat by his dinning table.

"Tea would be great." Cho said softly. Harry got her a cup of tea for her, and for himself, then sat beside her. Silence fell, neither of them could find anything to say, anything not that sensible. Finally Harry broke the silence, "Why didn't you go with your parents? I mean, they left… and, and it's Christmas."

Cho smiled, "Well, I have work, you see."

"Work is very important to you, right?" Harry asked, carelessly.

"Well, in a way, yeah, not to you?"

"Work?"

"Yeah."

It took Harry a few second to organize his answer, "Well, my job is more like a game, it's fun. Not saying that yours isn't fun… just…"

"It's alright, it is boring, my job. I know it's more fun to play Quidditch than do the number crunchings." Cho admitted.

Harry laughed, "Didn't you like math?"

"Yeah, well, one plus one isn't much fun. But…"

"But what?" 

"But, math is never wrong, it will always be the same, one plus one will always equal two, there's no second answers. It would never disappoint you. I mean, unless you did it wrong." She gave a tiny laugh, "It will always be the same." She said again , "And it would never break your heart…" She whispered a second later.

"Quidditch will?" Harry asked, staring into her eyes.

"You might loose." She met his gaze and answered.

"Quidditch broke you heart?" He whispered into her ears.

"Yes, Quidditch broke my heart." _And the Quidditch player broke my heart my heart, too. _She thought, but she didn't let the words out. _Tell him, tell him, just tell him! How bad can it be? Just tell him!! _A voice inside her yelled, "Harry, what was she like?" Maybe she wasn't thinking clearly when she asked him, or maybe, she wasn't even thinking at all.

"Huh?" 

"The girl, you said you love, what was she like?"

"She…" Harry didn't know how to answer, _should I let her know… What would her reaction be… Can I tell her… _"Well, she… she's like a butterfly, an angel even. She, well, she knows everything, good at everything, school work, Quidditch, you name it. She's careful, tender, sincere, intelligent, caring… well, every positive word you can find in the dictionary." Cho laughed out as Harry said this, she knew, this isn't _that _romantic, but she knew, it was his true feelings. "What?" Harry asked, innocently.

Cho smiled, "Sorry, nothing. She's just… I don't know, perfect?"

"Yeah, she's perfect." Harry answered, having a look she had never seen before on his face.

"And, what else?"

"She's pretty."

Cho laughed again, "Is this the first impression she gave to you?"

"Well, yeah."

"When did you first saw her?" 

"I… I… I first saw her in my third year, on the Quidditch field." Harry whispered, looking up and stared into her eyes.

She met his gaze, "I see." She didn't know what else to say, it was her. It was her! She was the only girl he met in his third year on the Quidditch field.

After a long time of silence, finally, Harry asked, "What was 'he' like?"

****

A/N: hehe, I'll just stop this chapter here. Well, if you want to know what happened next, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks a lot!


	10. Moment of the Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

****

A/N: People, I am soooo sorry. I haven't update my stories for like two months. Sorry!! Anyways, I did have a lot of things to do, and yeah… you know… homework… Well, I got this chapter up, no very long, but… better than nothing. So, yeah, don't kill me, hope you enjoy anyways. Thanks!

****

Silver: I'm sooooo sorry, really, I know, I should have update it sooner, much sooner, but… oh well, hope you enjoy.

****

Lil-angle: Okay, okay, I wrote it, don't kill me. ^^

****

Amy: Thanks for the review!

****

EmmeralCho: Sorry, I haven't update it… hehe, well, hope you like it!

****

Great Goddess of the Cows: Here is his reaction. ^^

****

her-mi-o-ninny: Yeah, I know, boring without an ending. Sorry. -_-

****

krish: Thanks for the review!!

****

harlow: Sorry, I was dead, yeah ^^.

****

Caramel: Thanks for the review!!

****

stw-angel-babi3: Well, let's see if she'll be alive.

****

Sunamee: Oh well, we'll see.

****

Kenshin: Yeah, I'll get the story going ^^

****

Cho Chang: Thanks for the review!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Recap_: She met his gaze, "I see." She didn't know what else to say, it was she. It was she! She was the only girl he met in his third year on the Quidditch field._

After a long time of silence, finally, Harry asked, "What was 'he' like?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

~Chapter Ten: Moment of the Truth~

Cho didn't move her eyes from Harry's, she didn't know whether she wanted to answer or not. She knew, it was her, but, in the deepest place of her heart, she was still afraid. But finally, she said, quietly, "He… I met him in my fourth year, on the Quidditch pitch. But I had been hearing his name way before I actually saw him. He was… he is famous, he is… is someone who couldn't be mine, I'm too ordinary for him…" She paused and looked up.

"No, you're not too ordinary for him, you're not."

"How do you know?" Cho asked.

"If I were him, it wouldn't have mattered, no one is too ordinary or anyone." Harry met her gaze. Cho kept silent, she didn't how to answer, she had no words, what could she say?   


Finally, Cho started again, changing the topic if you want to say, "And she loves you, she loves you with all her heart." She paused a minute, then she said, "Tell her. Tell her that you love her."

"I… I can't."

"Why not?" Cho whispered. Harry didn't answer. Cho knew it was pointless to say anything now, he didn't love her, she knew, but then, she started again, "There's only on layer of thin paper between you two, you can break it easily, but if you don't, maybe just a day or two later, the paper would be a wall." Cho whispered, eyes one the ground, afraid to look up.

"Why won't _she _break the paper then?" Harry asked.

"Because, she can't." Cho muttered.

"Why not?"

"Because… because…" Cho stammered.

"Because of what?" Harry asked.

"Because she doesn't want to face it."

"To face what?" Harry asked, he wanted to know exactly what Cho felt.

"What if he doesn't? I mean, what if he doesn't feel the same way as she does. She don't want to face the… heartbreak." Cho whispered, not looking up.

"Cho?"

"Hum?" Still, not looking up. 

"Cho, look at me!" Harry commanded. Slowly, she looked up and met his stare. "Then I will have to be the one who brake the paper." There was a long pause "Cho, I love you."

Cho didn't move, she never thought she would ever hear these words for Harry, _never_. Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't that hopeless. "I love you too, Harry." She felt Harry's arms around her; she felt Harry's soft lips against hers she felt her heart beat, his heart beat. For one diminutive moment, she thought she was hallucinating. This was too surreal; too perfect; too good to be true.

Harry ran his had through Cho's midnight black hair, enjoying the sweetness of Cho's lips. He held her close, not wanting to let go, afraid that she would disappear again once he let go. He had waited too long for this moment; too long for her love. Finally, she was his, her heart was truly his, now.

Finally, breathless, they broke apart. Cho smiled, and so did Harry. "You made me waited so long." Harry whispered into her ears.

"You made me waited too long, too." Cho whispered back. Harry held her close again, arms around her, breathing in her scent. Cho closed her eyes, letting herself go, letting whatever should happen, happen. She had waited too long for this moment, for this day, she wanted it…

Cho never thought that it would actually come her, she had already lost hope. But now, she knew it was never too late, even she knew, her time was running out, but she was happy, she got what she wanted, and what Harry wanted. She could spend her last days with Harry. She wasn't planning on telling Harry what was happening to her, she didn't want him to know; she didn't want him to worry…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Just like Dr. Whitelaw said, the headache left Cho, but, she was getting tired easily. And also, the vertigos came so often now. She knew, she needed a way to stop this, either a muggle way or a magical way. And now, the worst case was that she always want to sleep. _God damn it!! _She thought, she couldn't keep going like this, she couldn't sleep for twelve hours a day. At last, she called Dr. Whitelaw. 

"Hello, Dr. Whitelaw, this is Cho, I hum… I was just wondering, do you have anything that could keep a awake when I want to?" She asked.

"Yes, I, I do." It was a strong medicine, but how could he say 'no' to a person whose about to die?

"Can I have some?" 

"Yes, you can pick it up anytime tomorrow and after. I'll have it ready for you." He said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two days later, Cho went to pick up her pills.

"So, only two pills per a day, no more that that, the pills are very strong. One pill will keep you awake for one and half hour, approximately. Don't take it if it's not urgent."

"Alright, thank you. How many are there?" Cho asked.

"A hundred,"

"Thank you," She smiled.

"You're welcome." He smiled too.

****

A/N: So… that's it. Crappy, I know, oh well. Anyways, sorry about the delete, and please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks you all so much!


	11. Shuttering Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

****

A/N: Ok, I won't even say sorry this time because I know it's useless. All I need to say is thanks for the reviews you give to me, and please enjoy the chapter. Thank you!!

~~~~~~~~~~~

_ ****_

Recap: "So, only two pills per a day, no more that that, the pills are very strong. One pill will keep you awake for one and half hour, approximately. Don't take it if it's not urgent."

"Alright, thank you. How many are there?" Cho asked.

"A hundred,"

"Thank you," She smiled.

"You're welcome." He smiled too.

~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Eleven: Shuttering Reality

Cho took the medicine home. Actually, she wasn't any happier than before. Even if she found out that Harry loves her also, then again, another inner conflict. If she knew, no one really cared for her, other than her parents, then, maybe, she could feel better to leave the world. But now, she felt that if she dies, then, she was leaving Harry behind, with the pain. 

__

Should I break the news to Harry? She thought, and didn't end up with an answer. She didn't want him to worry about her, but then again, someday, someday, he would find out. Cho thought: she _should_ tell Harry about it, she _should_ tell him so that he knew her life will end soon; so that he knew that he might not want anytime on her, because, he wasn't going to end up with anything…

Things went perfectly during the next couple of weeks, Cho pretended to be alright, but Harry wasn't an idiot, he knew, something was going on. Though he didn't ask, he respected Cho's privacy. Then one evening… Cho had no choice left but telling him to the truth…

The medication worked fine, until about three days ago. Cho knew that the tumour was growing bigger and bigger, and there was really nothing she could do about it. She didn't want to worry that much, there were only a certain time left for her, and she was going to enjoy it, she was going to spend the time with Harry. But unfortunately, on Saturday night, out of nowhere, a headache broke out, there were absolutely no . It came so sudden, she wasn't prepared for it, he wasn't prepared of this…

Everything was black, the world was spinning around Cho, a sudden sharp pain hit her. _"Cho, Cho! Are you alright?! Cho!!" _She heard a vague sentence. She opened her eyes again, saw a blurred figure, but a pair of emerald green eyes was as clear as it could be. She was tired, eyes closed, she fell into the black again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

What was happening to her? Harry thought as he looked down to her face again. It was peaceful and serene. He knew, all he could do is wait, wait for Cho to wake up, and tell him the truth, tell him what she had been hiding from him… She would tell him, she must…

Finally, Cho opened her eyes, a blurred figure appeared in front of her eye. The head had felt, but still, she felt weak. She closed her eyes then opened them again. Now, she could see Harry's face clearly… worried… "Cho, you okay now? What happened?" He whispered, so much anxiety in his voice.

"I… I… just…" Cho stammered.

"What?" Harry insisted, "Cho, I don't mind if you don't tell me everything, but I need to know this, what's happening to you?"

Silence.

At last, Cho looked up right into Harry's eyes, "I have a tumour, growing in my brain." She sighed.

For a minute or so, nothing were said, Cho knew that Harry hadn't let the fact sunk in yet. Harry was shocked, and also afraid. "You what?!"

"I have a brain tumour." Cho said again, calmly.

"You have a brain tumour." He repeated, _it can't be, it CAN'T!! _He was screaming inside. He tried to cool himself down, then said, "How bad is it?"

Cho met Harry's gaze, she could see the pain, the agony, "I don't have a chance, it'll be the end, I have four months, maximum, left.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Harry controlled the anger inside him. What mad him mad? Because Cho didn't tell him? Because the tumour? Because she's about to die? What…

"Harry, I'm sorry," Cho started, but didn't know how to continue, "I… I didn't know how, I mean…"

"Cho, I can't lose you, I _can't_! After so many years, you're finally mine, and you mean you…" He couldn't continue. He reached out his arms and held her.

"I know, Harry, I know, I'm so sorry." Cho placed her head on Harry's shoulder, let him hug her; let him held her; let him gave her the strength she needed…

Harry let Cho stayed at his place for the night. The next morning, Harry decided to take Cho to a wizard doctor, no matter it works or not, he got to try, how wouldn't give up just like that, never. It was never too late to do anything, _never too late…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Cho, I'm taking you to see a doctor." Harry said as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"I have a doctor." Cho whispered.

"I mean, a wizard doctor. You are a witch you know. You can't just depend on a muggle doctor telling you that there's no hope. Maybe a wizard can cure you."

Cho was still flipping though the _Dairy Prophet_,"Harry, I… I don't know… I mean, it's not like I haven't seen wizards die from cancer, it's the same thing… why bother?"

"Cho, please…" Harry was almost begging her, "For me?"

Cho looked up, she couldn't resist Harry, couldn't resist his eyes, finally, she said, "Fine, I'll go… I'll go…"

****

A/N: So… that's it… will a wizard cure her? Will the wizard make a difference… wait for the next chapter and see. And of course… please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!


	12. Together Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!

****

A/N: Sorry about the delay once again. I've finally got the chapter ready, please enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Recap: "Cho, I'm taking you to see a doctor." Harry said as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"I have a doctor." Cho whispered.

"I mean, a wizard doctor. You are a witch you know. You can't just depend on a muggle doctor telling you that there's no hope. Maybe a wizard can cure you."

Cho was still flipping though the Dairy Prophet, _"Harry, I… I don't know… I mean, it's not like I haven't seen wizards die from cancer, it's the same thing… why bother?"_

"Cho, please…" Harry was almost begging her, "For me?"

Cho looked up, she couldn't resist Harry, couldn't resist his eyes, finally, she said, "Fine, I'll go… I'll go…"

~~~~~~~~~~~

****

~Chapter Twelve: Together Forever~

Harry and Cho went to a doctor that Hermione found for them. Harry knew perfectly there would not be a solution even if they were visiting a wizard doctor, yet he was not willing to give up. He loved her, and this is the only chance for them to be together, her life cannot end this soon, it cannot!

Cho sat down by the doctor with Harry by her side.

"Hello, I am Dr. Jones, call me Johansson if you'd like." Dr. Jones smiled; his pure white beard as long as Dumbordore's.

"Hi, my name is Cho, Cho Chang." Cho replied politely, smiling.

"Ah, Miss Chang, what can I do for you today?" Dr. Jones asked.

"Hum…" Cho stammered.

"She has a tumor growing in her brain." Harry said it for her at last.

"Pardon me, a what?"

"A tumor," Cho said quietly.

There was a silence; Dr. Jones stared up the ceiling as if thinking about the word tumor. Then he finally said, "Don't be offended, Miss Chang, but may I ask? Are you a pure blood witch?"

Cho looked down, "No I am not, sir."

"Alas," Dr. Jones looked up at Harry, as if knowing that all Harry's hope lies in his words. "I am terribly sorry, Miss Chang, and Mr. Potter, that I have no cure for such a disease. I am sorry." He looked back down.

Harry could not say a thing. Cho saw the disappointment and the agony in his eyes. Finally, she said, "Thank you very much Dr. Jones. We won't take any more of your time. Good day." She headed out.

Harry followed her out without another word. His dream was once again shattered into pieces.

~~~~~~~~~~~

They got home earlier than they had expected. Cho fixed some easy dinner and they dined in silence. So many times, Cho tried to start a conversation, but she stopped after looking up at Harry. Finally, she began, "Harry, don't be so sad, dying is not such a bad thing you know."

Harry looked up at her, "Why did you say that?"

"Well," Cho replied after a slip of wine, "If these days are the only days I have left with the world," she paused, "With you, I'd rather have some fun. I want to go travel, go see all the beautiful things in the world. And most of all, I want to see you happy. I don't want to die seeing the person I love in pain and misery. If I have to die, I want to die merrily, in your arms, with you holding me."

Harry looked down, as if digesting whatever she just told him, and then looked back up, "You are right, Cho, if these are you last days, I will make them the best time of your life." He smiled, a true smile from the deepest place of his heart, a smile that Cho longed to see for a long time.

After dinner, they cuddled on the coach under a blanket with a cup of hot chocolate in their hands. The fireplace was keeping them comfy and warm. The TV was turned on, but neither of them was paying much attention to it. The only thing that mattered to them at the moment was each other, hugging each other, having each other. Cho's midnight black hair fell on his cheeks, tingling him.

Harry smiled at Cho as she looked back. He put down his mug and gave her a tender kiss on the lips, sweet, tender, stinging. He brushed her hair with his fingers. Her hair was soft and silky; the sensation made him shiver…

~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun rose from the east as Cho opened her eyes. She turned and saw still sleeping, so peaceful, so serene, just like a child. She watched as his chest moved up and down with the rhythmical breathing; she watched as his messy black hair fell on the pillow. She smiled. She looked at him a little longer then got out of bed.

After the breakfast was cooked, she went to wake Harry up. She tip-toed into the bedroom; Harry was still fast asleep. Somehow, she wasn't willing to wake him up. She sat there silently, "BOO!!" Harry jumped up, giving her quite a jump.

"Why you idiot! You sacred the hell out of me!" Cho yelled at him.

Harry was having a big grin on his face. Cho felt like he was a kid just accomplish something he thinks is really great. She couldn't help but let out a laughter.

Harry hugged her from the behind and she once again smiled. "You'll always love me right?" Cho asked in a whisper, "We'll always be together, right? Our hearts will always be together… right, Harry?"

The words felt like a million knives stabbed right into his heart. He tried to cover up the sharp pain and smiled back at her, "Always, always Cho, we will _always_ be together, heaven or earth, we will always be together, forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever…"

****

A/N: So yeah, that's the chapter, hope you would like it. Once again, I apologize for the delay. Thanks for reading, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
